


Who Am I?

by Omega_River



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, yin and yang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_River/pseuds/Omega_River
Summary: I don't like putting summaries for my stories until I get far into the story itself...





	Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue to this story. My updates won't be frequent since writing is not the only thing I do in a day. Do not expect me to update on a schedule. Okay, enjoy! :)

_ “Nieva stop!” _

_ “You’re not strong enough!” _

_ “Fall back now, Nieva!” _

_ Nieva didn’t listen to the people shouting at her. She had to so she could finish what was started, no matter how weak she was. This  _ **_monster_ ** _ had to be destroyed to save all good species from the end of their world. Nieva summoned her katanas in both her hands with some kind of silver mist and charged at the monster. _

_ “Nieva! Please, stop!” people shouted in unison, but it was too late. _

_ Nieva had been struck down by the monster and wouldn’t get back up. Everyone who saw ran to her in an alarmed frenzy. One person began to create a force field around the monster, in an attempt to keep it from hurting anyone else. People began shaking Nieva in a frenzy, trying to wake her up. Nieva’s eyes had opened, but not all the way. She coughed up a little blood, and began to silently cry, mumbling to herself. _

_ “What was that?” one person asked, leaning down to allow Nieva to whisper in her,  animal-like, ear. _

_ “I’ve…failed you…Xyn,” Nieva whispered, blinking away a tear. She turned her head on its side and softly spoke again. _

_ “I’m…sorry,” she looked at a girl with white hair, “All of...of…you guys.” _

_ The monster began to roar, its eyes narrowing as it attempted to get out of the force field. Everyone jumped at its sudden outburst but quickly looked back at Nieva’s form. _

_ Her blood coated the ground, buried in snow, beneath her as her head turned on its side again, her eyes never blinking. The blood made the white snow seem to have a different take on the word ‘cold’ now. Her lips parted slightly, her life now almost gone, as she exhaled one last time, now gone for good. Two different shades of mists left her lips as she breathed out. One black and one white, they spiraled around each other while zooming into the cold wind. They stopped and made a special symbol that was very important to Nieva, her symbol. _

_ Everyone started shouting at Nieva as the monster continued to roar and claw at the barrier containing it, flapping its feathered wings angrily. No one paid any mind to the monster and continued to shout and cry out to Nieva. One person, however, the one Nieva had whispered to before, silently cried and mumbled something that made everyone’s chatter cease. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_ “Nieva’s Yin and Yang…” _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's a short Prologue, I know.
> 
> Nieva - Pronounced Knee-ev-uh
> 
> Xyn - Pronounced Zin


End file.
